


The Christmas Song

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas and we walk alone<br/>Two strangers with no one to miss us<br/>On our own, out in the cold</p><p>Trudging onward, braving a harsh winter storm<br/>You and I met passing by, and now our spirits feel warm</p><p>I don’t have anyone at home to talk to<br/>And you don’t have anything to do<br/>So I’ll spend my Christmas with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Song

Puck was walking the deserted streets alone, shoving his hands in his pockets to brace himself against the cold wind. It was Christmas Eve and he didn’t care – or that’s what he told himself. He didn’t really have anyone to be with tonight; everyone was busy and nobody even thought of asking him if he had plans.

So he wandered alone, looking for a place to go because anything was better than watching TV with his mom, especially when she got drunk and started yelling about his deadbeat father.

Sebastian was scurrying along, passing decorated shop windows without seeing them, looking for a place to go. His parents had left on yet another redo of their honeymoon – in Hawaii this time – to “rekindle the flame”, as his mother called it, but it really meant spending his father’s money and trying to forget about his mistresses.

He couldn’t bear staying alone in this huge mansion tonight, so he was just looking for a place where he could see people, maybe talk to someone – or forget everything in a night of meaningless sex.

Puck turned a corner and was greeted by a huge Budweiser neon sign, so he got into the bar – he figured at least he wouldn’t be cold in there. He held the door for a second because someone was coming in right behind him, and he suddenly recognized who it was.

“Puckerman,” Smythe nodded in a stoic greeting.

“Smythe. You in for some pool?” he asked, motioning to the pool table at the back of the bar.

“Sure,” Smythe shrugged.

Smythe let Puck break and signaled the waitress as he did. It was Smythe’s turn to play when she came so Puck ordered a large pitcher of beer and two glasses. They played and drank in silence for a while, the only words uttered being “nice shot” or “your turn”.

Puck was pouring himself another glass and decided he might as well make some small talk, as he was already there.

“So, why are you spending Christmas in a crappy bar?”

Sebastian shrugged and played his turn before answering. “My folks are in Hawaii and I didn’t want to stay alone. You?”

“My mom’s completely drunk at home and my bros are all busy.”

“Sucks.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Merry Christmas. Playing pool is as good a way of spending the holidays as any.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

They played a few more rounds and finished their pitcher, then they took a booth and ordered some scotch when they got sick of playing – or when Puck got sick of getting his ass beaten, as Sebastian put it.

They started talking and realized they had more things in common than they thought – videogames, the same taste in movies, and a general aloneness that followed them since childhood and that made them tough as they were now.

Puck was actually startled when he realized how deep their conversation was – he didn’t remember ever talking about his feelings that way with anyone else. He was usually the first one to bail when feelings were involved. He was about to chug down his scotch and try to change the subject, but the barman made the last call – and wow was it two o’clock already? - so they finished their drinks and got out.

They stood outside the bar, having a smoke on the sidewalk.

“So, I was thinking, if you don’t feel like dealing with your mom tonight, you can always come over, we have like four guest rooms,” Sebastian suggested.

“Are you hitting on me, Smythe?” Puck said, cocking an eyebrow.

Sebastian flicked his cigarette butt on the ground and shoved his hands down his pockets.

“I mostly don’t wanna be alone.”

“Yeah, okay.” Puck nodded, and he understood because he felt just the same.

It was kinda weird and unexpected but somehow he was glad they had found each other.


End file.
